A chemically amplified positive resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having high resolution, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
US 2003/0194639 A1 also discloses a chemically amplified resist composition containing the salt represented by the following formulae:
or the like as the acid generator.